The present invention relates to a toothbrush; and more particularly pertains to a decorative toothbrush for encouraging children to brush their teeth.
Toothbrushes have a construction generally including a handle portion and an opposed brushing portion. The brushing portion generally consists of a series of upstanding bristles. Furthermore, novelty items employing glittering particles are also known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,267 to Wang discloses a utensil with a glittering handle. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,341 to Broxton discloses a decorative condiment shaker. The shaker includes a decorative ring, which is preferably hollow and contains liquid and glitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,974 to Lew et al. discloses an optically decorated baton. The baton is liquid filled, and suspended particles with light-reflecting surfaces, are included therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,615 to Correll discloses a hand-held fitness device filled with both colored glitter and foam pellets.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,591 to Vockel, Jr. et al. discloses a process for making a phosphorescent plastic article.
In this respect, the decorative toothbrush of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.